


~Skylox~ We are One

by Foxygirl913



Category: Merome - Fandom, Skylox - Fandom, doubdil40, sparkant
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:09:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2681990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxygirl913/pseuds/Foxygirl913
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ty is living in a world of pain, that is until he have met Sky. Now Ty is struggling to even consider if Sky could be the one to pull him out of his darkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1 Beginning

~Ty's POV ~

I woke up to the sound of glass shattering. I tried to lift my eyelid but my eyelid refuses to stay open. By the second my eyelid shut, another sound of glass shattering rings through my ears. My eyelid popped open wide awake. I groaned and turn my head to the right, reading the glowing light of the alarm reading 12:49 PM.

'Sh*t!'

I threw the red blanket off of me, getting out of bed, and quickly got dressed, in my white V-neck top, grey skinny jean, purple wristbands on both, black and purple shoe and my green black headphone. I raced downstairs, almost tripping, and stood there at the end of the stair. I look at the surrounding, the dark oak wooden floor all covered by broken glasses, some light yellowish liquid.

'Great, just great.'

You see my brother, Jeff, abuse me whenever he d*mn desires. He became abusive and alcoholic when my dad died in a car accident by a drunk driver and when my mom, died brutally... Before the accidents, he was the kind of person most people looks up to.

I turned my head to the left to see Jeff, drunk, walking out the kitchen, swaying left to right. He looks at me and smirk. I can feel my heart beats speeding up as he walks closer. He got closer and closer and then whispers in my ear "Time for your punishment." I knew what he means by this. He was not going to beat me, he was going to rape me.

He grabbed me by the shirt and dragged me to the bedroom, throwing me on the bed lay down. "This time I won't go so easy." He whispered in my ear again.

~Timeskip~

I lay there, tears streaming down my face. Pain shouted through my a** and my back. He wasn't kidding about not going easy. I tried to sit up but the pain is stopping me from doing so.

'Please... someone.... help...me'

I whispered silently before Darkness comsume me.


	2. Chapter 2 What do you want?

~Ty's POV ~

My eyes slowly rises, my vision blurry. I blink a couple of time, waiting for my vision to clear. I took a notice of my surrounding.

Last time I check, I was in my brother's bedroom...

'Where am I?'

I'm in a cell... the wall and the floor made of obsidian, 5x5. To my right, in the middle stood a iron door. I turn to my right and walk toward the iron door. I look out of the little 4 windows of the iron door. I can see... another cell with 2 guards standing next of the iron door. But those guard... those guard looks like endermans...

'Wait... no! It can't be...'

I took a step back.

'It can't be... he can't be back...'

I took another step back. Then a shadow appear, out of nowhere, in front of me. The shadow took the shape of him...

The shadow disappear but not the one who was in the shadow still stood infront of me.

Enderlox

I stood still, shock. A heavy silence fell between us. Then Enderlox smirk. An evil devilish kind of smirk. I open my mouth but nothing came out. Enderlox, then broke the silence, "Surprise to see me?"

"Where am I?" I spat out, rudely. "Don't worry your pretty little head. You're still in your brother's bedroom, laying naked." He replied. I slightly blush a little, out of embarrassment. Enderlox chuckled,"You're adorable when you blush. Almost like myself." "What do you want, Enderlox?" I harshly threw at him. "Well then not really a proper way to talk to yourself." Enderlox said, raising an eyebrow with a slight smirk. I, furiously, cross my arm. "Alright, alright. I'll tell you. Let just say there's a threat heading ahead. If we let this threat go, then we will fall." Enderlox exclaimed. I release my arm, uncrossing them. "I do not have any information of them but I do know that I have to follow you." He continued.

I remember those times when Enderlox follow me. He's the reason why my mom is not with me. When Enderlox last took control, he kill my mother for... whatever reason. Though I wish it didn't included my mom. Still he doesn't tell me why but I can't shake the feeling he killed her for revenge or he doesn't like her or maybe she have some sort of informations.

" Fine then. Just don't take control. Only control when it's necessary. Necessary such as death threat." I confronted. "So basically when your brother is involved." He said back. I argued back, "No! Not when he beats me."

He nodded, and then open his mouth, "Alrighty then." He took a step back and took another step. He smirked and started to wave. Then two dark purple aura balls starts spinning around me rapidly. My feet rising from the ground, floating. And then darkness consumed me.


	3. Chapter 3 A Scene

~Ty's POV ~

After Darkness comsume me, the pitch dark black universal starts to dissolve. Dissolving into a scene... a dark oak plank cabin up on a mountain.

'I don't get it... why am I here?'

I stood there, wondering what's going on. Then a young boy: brown curly hair in a small ponytail, dark black shades, an purple gem with gold surrounding amulet, grey top with some black stripes, black with white surrounding gloves that reach up to his wrists, black and grey pants, and red boots : burst from the door, crying, as it seem. I stood there, watching as the young boy run toward a dark oak tree, sliding down against it, sobbing his eyes out.

'What is th-'

My thought were interrupted by a man and a woman screaming. Screaming... arguing. I look up to the cabin and stare at the window. The window was covered but could see the shadow of a man and a woman. The sound of the argument was fainted but I could still hear the argument.

"He is not my son, and I will not pay for child support!" The man argue.

"He IS your son!" The woman argue.

"The boy is GAY! He is no longer a son of mine." The man argue, rising his volume at "gay".

I look back at the young boy, still sobbing. I got a little angry, at the father who disown his son for being gay, but calmed myself a little. I walked toward the boy, standing in front of him. He must of seen my foot, rising his head up, looking at me.

"W-who are y-you?" The boy said, between sobs. I bent down, handing out a hand, "My name is Ty. What's your name?" "*sniff * A-adam * sniff * " he said. I smiled, "Hey don't let him get to you."

The young boy, Adam I belived, wiped away his tears, reaching under his shades.

'Why is he wearing that shades?'

Adam must has noticed I was staring at his shades as he moved his head to the side. "I never really liked my eye. Neither did Daddy."he said. "Mind if I see them?" I ask politely. He hesitated at first but gave in. He reached out for his shades and took it off. His eyes is a beautiful yellow-orange color, almost as if his eyes are actually gold. I stared at them, but was interrupted by the clashing and the clanking of cooking pots. I immediately turned and looked at the cabin.

Adam was about to cry but I stopped him, " Hey, hey, hey, don't cry. It's not your fault."

He sat there, frozen, staring at me. I smiled and he hesitated at first but returned a small smile. It became windy and more windy by the second. I look behind to see a black hole sucking anything surrounding. "I have to go." I said to Adam quickly. I was about to turn but stopped when Adam grabbed my wrist. Surprisingly it didn't feel pain, since I cut my wrist multiple times. I look at him and he asked, "Will I see you again?"

I smiled and replied, "Yea. We'll meet again soon." He let go of my wrist and stood there with a small smile on his little face. The wind became stronger, pulling me into the black hole.

My eyes popped out, panting heavily. I positioned myself into a criss cross sitting position. My breathing calmed a little as I stared at the door. The light from the window was dim, so I can tell it's early in the morning.Pain shot through my back and my a**, I gasped. After about 5 seconds, when the pain cooled down a little, I look around for the alarm clock.

7:45 AM

'Sh*t"

I hopped out of bed, rushing to the second floor. I went up the stairs, quietly but rapidly, afraid to wake up Jeff. I quickly got dressed and went down the stairs, quietly but rapidly again. I rushed to the door, not even bothering with breakfast. I left the h*ll hole called home and running toward the bus stop. The bus came and I stepped in the bus. Laughter, mutters quiets down as I walk toward my usual seat in the bus. I sighed,

'Another ordinary day.'


	4. Grocery Shopping

~Ty's POV ~

-Le time skip-

As I took a step inside my h*ll hole, a strong wind of alcohol scent hit me. Not an old scent but replace by a new scent.

'Great. He's drinking again.'

I drop my bookbag at the side of the door and kick of my shoes. I look to my right and see Jeff, laying on the couch, passed out. I walk to my left, heading inside the kitchen, going to make Jeff something, knowing that if I don't, I'll get a beating. Who am I kidding? I get beaten for everything! And the pain... I'm kinda use to it. I walk up to a oak plank cabine, opening it and find completely nothing. I panic for a minute and quickly walk to the door. Panicking, I search for my bicycle. I don't use my bicycle as much, only use them whenever I'm going to the store or if I'm late to the school bus, which I try to avoid most of the time since the bike is a little rusty and old. I have found my bicycle, peeking from the right side to the house. I hurries over my rusty old bike, hopping onto, and began pedaling toward the direction of the grocery store.

I arrive to the parking lot, in one piece, avoided any accident. Cars were everywhere. All the parking slots were used up. There were cars on the sidewalk, getting tickets from a smiling policeman, of course. When I walked through the automatic doors it was like a circus, or a zoo. Everyone was running to get their foods, like the earth would blow up. When I took a step, I got run over by a large woman with a full shopping cart and four children tagging along. She yelled, "Move it or lose it, Bucko!" (BTW I got this from an website on grammer long time ago.) 

I shrugged it off, and made my way to the food section (I have no idea K?). It wasn't easy, having to make my way through the crowd in my way. Finally, I stand before the food aisle, taller than me since I'm only 5'4. My head moves from left to right, right to left, searching for any food. I spotted most things I need to buy. I put my right hand in my right pocket, grabbing for changes. I pull out green papers and metal circles. I start counting it, pointing at the last dime, having $14.49.

Jeff rarely gives me money, so I had to find a job, an after school job. The job is not exactly the best but atleast I was making enough money to buy bread.

I punch my hand, with the money inside, into my pocket, my hand coming out, empty. I reach out, grabbing the bag of food, and walking toward the cash register with the bag in my hand. Again, having to make my way toward the register where Lilly usually is. Lilly is my only friend, we have a little chat everytime. The crowd clears out slowly as I wait in line. By the time I got the register, I place down the bag of food and grab my cash. I look at the cashier area to see that Lilly is not there but a guy. He seems like a new employee since I have not seen him before.

I look at the tag to see the name 'Adam' display on the name tag. This Adam have :brown curly hair in a small ponytail, dark black shades, an purple gem with gold surrounding amulet, grey top with some black stripes, black with white surrounding gloves that reach up to his wrists, black and grey pants, and red boots:

'Could it be that little boy Enderlox showed me earlier? But then again could be someone else, who concoincidencely looks exactly the same as the little boy.'

'Adam' grab my grocery and scan it, popping up the price on the screen.

'$10.52'

I counted for $10.52, putting the rest of my money in my pocket and hand 'Adam' the money. He insert the paying price and insert the money into the register, closing it with a loud clang. He inserted my food into a plastic bag with the label of the store name. I grab the plastic bag containing my food, and reach my hand for my receipt. 'Adam' smile at me as he gives me my receipt in my hand, which made me blush slightly. I turn and exit myself out the store, hopping onto my bike afterward.

-The End-

So so sorry about the lack of update. I'm, most of the time, working on Valuable and homework. 

Thank you for waiting patiently for this update. I'll try my best next time to update often than having you all wait for the next update. I'll probably start on the next chapter if I'm not lazy to do so.

~Bye


	5. Chapter 5

~Ty's POV~

-Le TimeSkip To The Next Day-

I, silently as usual, step in the bus and walked to my usual seat in the bus, trying best to keep a straight face and covering the bruises that Jeff gave me yesterday when I arrived home.

The bus continues to drive straight ahead and then took a right turn.

'Might be a new student'

The bus took a left turn and stop in front of a huge yellow house, opening the door of the bus, letting the engine vibrate the bus.

After a short amount of seconds, the bus's door was pulled close and the engine then starts, heading to school.

I don't even bother to look at who exited that yellowish house because I even care since that person might be a bully as well the rest of the others.

The bus took multiple turns and then stop in front of a huge school campus, with multiple colors of each buildings.

The sound of the bus doors opening, rings in my ear, telling me to get up from my seat and step off the bus, which I did.

I walk out silently, as usual again, with my head down, walking to the entrance of the campus, blasting music in my headphone.

My recent song had ended and starts playing 'Human' by Christina Perri.

I took a few steps and then enters the school. I walk toward the row of lockers stack together, with my locker at the middle.

What I did not expected was a powerful fist flying at my face, sending me flying toward the lockers.

-The End-

Sorry for the lack of update. School is a thing however. 

Also I'll write the next chapter in third person point of view. When that part is publish, at the author note, I'll like to know if you prefer me to write on a first person POV or third person POV.

K bye, I'll see you all later.


End file.
